


Tiddies

by Animaniac



Series: Svav/Shlav [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dang Shiro them tiddies, Im just a small child, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, kill me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniac/pseuds/Animaniac
Summary: what if shiro went to the alternate reality?





	Tiddies

**Author's Note:**

> (Gay Toaster I am so sorry but this is also kind of your fault I'm like 12 I have tunnel vision you planted this seed)

Slav and Sven were making out and Slav was squishing Sven's muscular man-boobs while Sven ran his hands over Slav's eight tiddies. A portal opened and a voluptuous young man who looked like Sven but with a bad haircut stepped out. 

"Hi my name is Shiro I have come to do the smexy things with you"

"How did you get here you hunky piece of wood?"

"Idk plot-hole?"

"What?"

"What?"

"*something about realities*"

Shiro was overcome by lust from Slav's sexy voice and everyone immediately started making out and touching the butts. It. Was. HAWT. Shiro and Sven started rubbing Slav's tiddies and he convulsed like a sexy snake. Soon they got tired and Shiro was weirded out cause it looked like he just fucked a clone of himself. Slav then realized that this was the reality where Shiro was a sleeper agent clone so he wrapped his body around Sven's neck and he died while having and orgasm but this time he didn't go to the space hospital so now he is dead.


End file.
